


Tell tale

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked jackinthatpattillo:   geoff/jack prompt: how about a fic where they’re together behind everyone’s backs but jack’s nervous as dicks about telling everyone so geoff tries to comfort him and tell him not to worry. they plan to tell the rest of AH but maybe someone catches them kissing or something and they tell everyone cause of that, idk. eek, I just really want a cute and angsty geoff/jack fic :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell tale

Jack didn’t want to tell them. He was against ever telling them. He had enough of their shit day to day he didn’t want to hear shit about his relationship. Yet here he was, getting ready to tell the three idiots about it because one asshole had seen them. They weren’t even at work when it happened!

They were at lunch. Just him and Geoff. It was an amazingly calm day and they were just going to have a nice lunch alone before going back to work. Just a bit of time spent together away from everyone else. But Jack forgot, he works with assholes. No nice days actually stay that way. So of course, just as Geoff leans over to kiss him, there’s Gavin walking into their lunch space.

God damnit.

At least Gavin seemed to take it in stride. He turned and blocked Michael before the other man saw, asking him some stupid question about why this place was clearly the best place for lunch. Jack could’ve kissed him in thanks. Instead, he waited until Geoff relaxed back and called them over. It was too late now, they might as well have lunch together.

Except Gavin was adamant that he had to sit next to Michael in the booth. So Jack moved around the table to sit by Geoff and thought it’d just be calm and fine but no. That British Asshole. He kept winking at them and making suggestions towards them like they were the next Mavin. He was about ready to murder the lad but Geoff’s hand found his and kept both his anger and him grounded.

The next week was nothing but terrible recorded suggestions from Gavin about Jack and Geoff. He was done with every single laugh. He just wanted it to end but he didn’t want to tell them. They were laughing at just the suggestion. But there was Geoff. Perfect, understanding Geoff. Who’d just took Jack’s hand and told him it was going to be all okay. That it didn’t matter because he was being an idiot and there was no way any of the other idiots would care. The same argument he’d been hearing since they first got together.

So finally he gave in and here he was telling Ryan, Ray, and Michael that Geoff and him were in a relationship. That it wasn’t just Gavin’s idiot ideas and they’d been together for a while. Michael had simply scoffed and said something along the lines of “I fucking knew it”. Ray had congratulated him and asked when he’d build Geoff a house. Ryan had smiled knowingly and it was pretty fucking creepy until he told Jack he’d seen them weeks before.

It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They didn’t care. They didn’t care! Silently he thanked God and left the office to go have lunch with Joel. After all, Geoff had a new Let’s Play to record with them and he had pushed for Jack to tell them. Maybe he’d meant they’d tell him together, but he’d much rather do it this way and hear all about how the idiots had ruined another Let’s Play with relationship questions.

That’s what Geoff wanted after all- the achievement hunters to know.


End file.
